Born Heroes
by Giant Cocroach
Summary: This is based on a campaign im working on at the moment, there will be two storys for this campaign, a good and an evil one, this is the good story, like how the ppl in my group can choose to be good or evil. there may be romance, ill have to see... R&R!
1. History of Azuriel

Disclaimer: I do not own D&D, only the people who own D&D own it  
  
A/N – This is based of a campaign I am currently making, which is taking a very long time. Now I have said that, please R&R (no flames please)!  
  
On the continent of Azuriel, lied four countries, one good, one neutral, the others evil. You might expect that the neutral kept to itself, or be allied with the evils of Azuriel, but it wasn't, Solymar wasn't like that at all. It was a peaceful country, with much diversity. Its good ally, and neighbor, Tyern, an Elvish country, was also prosperous. All of that was soon to change...  
In the night, on the third day of winter, gnolls raided and burned Dormar on the summit of Mt. Gale, largest mountain in the Deager Highlands. Lizardfolk slaughtered every inhabitant of Docks, of the coast of the Gombei Marshlands. These massacres were an alarm to the royal family of Solymar. King Ithard II immediately quelled the uprising, and as a gift for surrender, both Lizardfolk and Gnoll leaders gave Ithard their first born son. Near the of the campaign to crush the resistance, Queen Thaedras, an Elvish noblewoman, gave birth to their second, Kyrian. Their other son, Vonu stayed at Ithard's brother's in the wilderness to teach him survival, the encampment was burned by the gnoll's.  
Tyern was also attacked, not by Gnoll's or Lizardfolk, but by Troglodyte's and Kobold's. This rebellion was harder to quell, since the Elves rarely ever went beneath the top soil. The lose of men was great, over several hundred Elves died serving Tyern.  
Oddly enough, Xuun and Balgon, the two evil countries, were not attacked. They were accused of starting the uprisings.  
20 years have passed since then.  
  
A/N – How you like? That was only the prelude to the story, you need to know what happened before to understand the upcoming chaps. 


	2. And So It Began

Disclaimer: I do not own D&D  
  
A/N – This is the second part, this one is still uneventful, but it introduces the chars.  
  
Characters  
  
Kyrian – 20  
  
Valdis – 20  
  
Maya – 135  
  
Zaradahl - 20  
  
Someone knocked on Young Master Kyrian's door, a servant slips his head into the room "Excuse me, but your father requests to see you in the Great Hall"  
"I'll be there shortly" Kyrian nodded. Once the door was shut he muttered to himself "Father... what does he want?"  
Valdis, the Gnoll, and Zaradahl, the Lizardman, also got the same message.  
In the hall sat King Ithard II, Queen Thaedras, Lord Caendun, Lord of the Elvish realm of Tyer, and his daughter, Maya, a monk in the Order of the Flaming Hand. As Ithard's three sons approached, Maya walk towards them, and stood next to Solymar's young princes. Ithard cleared his throat.  
"My son's, and niece, Caendun and I have decided to go to war against our enemies," the King paused, "we have thought about this for very long, and this is very hard to ask of you, but we don't want to have a massacre like last time"  
Maya knew what he was talking about "The uprising"  
Solymar's King nodded "Yes," he sighed "so in order to have the least amount of casualties, we need to send in a small group in destroy the key points, then we send in the army,"  
"But what can we do?" Kyrian spoke "we're not ready yet to take on an army! We're no heroes!"  
Ithard smirked "I know that son, so I am sending you to Raven Frost, where you will meet Gordon Uphe, a wealthy merchant and blacksmith, who made each of you weapons,"  
Caendun stepped forth, and handed his daughter a pair of spiked knuckles, "Daughter, I am sorry, I should have been happy for you when you sought training from the monastery..."  
"Thank you, Father" Maya cut him off.  
Ithard stood, "You should go, and I have given each of you a horse, ride vigilantly and don't look back"  
  
The road to Raven Frost was short, under two days, and uneventful. The edge of this merchant city was farms and peasants, but it soon changed to buildings. A barn was to the right at the end of the farms; they paid the owner of the barn to keep the horses until they needed them again. Farther in there laid a blacksmith's shop, Gordon Uphe's shop, the Inn of the Welcome Wench stood across the street from the shop, several noble houses, a guard tower, where the jail lies, and a temple of Orin, god of magic and sun, was the highest erected building in the city.  
Before visiting Gordon, the party decided to reserve a room first at the Traveler's Inn. Walking over to the blacksmith's shop, the four started to notice people to stare at them. "Why are they staring at us?" Maya whispered to Kyrian. Kyrian chuckled at Maya's question. "I wonder why Maya" and looked over at Valdis and Zarahdal, "maybe they've never seen a gnoll or lizardman before" Kyrian spoke sarcastically. Maya just walked on beside Kyrian, contemplating about her father, their task they are embarking on, and monk stuff. Once they reached Gordon's shop, Valdis opened the door, a bell rang when the door opened. The rest of the party followed. Without lifting his head, Gordon asked his question "Can I help you?" Kyrian walked up to the counter "My father, the King," Kyrian spoke, "said you made weapons for us" The merchant looked up, seeing the group of adventurers, but especially noticing Valdis and Zaradahl, "Y-yes I did" fear came from his voice. Gordon got off from his chair, and the four got to see how small he actually was. Gordon was a small man, only a child's height, with slightly pointed ears, meaning he was a Halfling. He came back one weapon at a time. First weapon he came back with was Kyrians, which was a one-handed halberd. Then he came back with Valdis's, a dire flail. And finally, he came back with Zaradahl's, a long sword and a shield with two javelin holsters. "There are all of them" Valdis nodded in satisfaction, and they turned when Gordon spoke. "One last thing," and handed Kyrian a map, "your father requests that you have this". Once Kyrian placed the map on his belt, the four left and returned to the Traveler's Inn.  
  
A/N – The action is coming soon, I promise, I need some more ideas, reviews, and the like 


End file.
